Snowflake Tears
by brokenstatue
Summary: Luna is hardly ever self-conscious and when she is, George is greatly surprised.


"Really George, you don't think I look..silly?" Luna looked at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of the bright purple dress she wore.

George was taken aback, Luna was almost never self-conscious. "Honestly Luna, you look beautiful, as you always do." Luna smiled slightly at this. It was true, she really did look beautiful, even if her dress _was_ a little odd.

Hogwarts is holding a Christmas ball this year, it had been the ugly pink toads idea. The only idea any of the students have liked coming from Umbrige.

George hadn't thought much about the dance, it wasn't his type of thing. But Luna, on the other hand, had been ecstatic about the whole ordeal and George, being the good boyfriend that he is, had agreed to going.

Just seeing the happy and excited expression on Luna's face when she had first heard about the dance had George smiling and happy to agree to whatever it is she wanted.

The two made their way to the Great Hall. Luna was going on about Gnomes and Pixies when she abruptly stopped talking as soon as they reached the large entrance of the Great Hall.

George was confused as to why Luna had stopped just outside the entryway. Music was blasting and many people were already dancing, George spotted Fred dancing with Angelina.

"Luna what's wrong?" George asked, concern dripping from his voice. She had previously been bery excited but she was now looking at the ground and playing nervously with her fingers.

Luna shook her head but made no move to go inside, "Nothing George."

George knew something was wrong, Luna kept glancing inside the large room and then down at herself with an upset frown.

Nothing displeased George more than seeing her upset.

"C'mon Luna, please tell me what's wrong" George pleaded.

She kept quiet and it wasn't until he heard her sniffling that he knew something was really bothering Luna. George took her lightly in his arms, running his hands soothingly through her hair. Luna rarely cries, only when it's something serious like the death of a friend or family member.

"Why are people so mean to me?" She had said it so softly and quietly that George had hardly heard her.

George felt his heart clench. He knew how much people made fun of Luna behind her back, and even to her face. Some of the rude comments had stopped when George and Luna announced themselves in a relationship. No one wanted to face the wrath of two of the biggest pranksters, because of course Fred would help George seek revenge, he was very fond of Luna himself.

"What's this about now, eh?" George knew this had to be something bigger than some kids teasing her because she usually shrugged it off.

It took her a moment before responding, "It's just..these girls have been bothering me a lot lately saying that you're only with me because you feel bad for someone as loony and hideous as me."

George had never felt so full of hatred. He felt like punching something, but kept his face clear of any anger for Luna. He would think of a plan of revenge with Fred later.

"Luna you know that's rubbish," he began. "You know to pay no mind to people like that Lu, they're stupid and jealous. Jealous that you have the confidence to be yourself, unlike them who have to put people down just to feel good about themselves. You know I love you."

There it was. George held his breath, it was the first time he's said it and it felt great to finally tell her how he feels.

Luna looked up then, her eyes wide and gleaming. "George! I-I love you too!" she grinned, making George grin happily also.

"And you're right, I shouldn't let those girls get to me, I was being silly." She giggled slightly.

George chuckled. "Alright, shall we go dance?" He held his arm out for her to take.

Luna giggled and took his arm. They made their way into the Great Hall happily. It was greatly decorated with Christmas trees, sparkling pixies, and real snow!

George watched with a content smile on his face as Luna twirled around, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.


End file.
